


Freund und Helfer

by Mecha Erotica (Zebra)



Category: Winspector
Genre: Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Mecha%20Erotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieses Mal ist es nicht die Verbrecherjagd wobei Winspectors Hilfe gefragt ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freund und Helfer

Die Sonne schien ohne unerträglich heiß zu brennen. Von Zeit zu Zeit zog eine Wolke an ihrem Anlitz vorbei.

Es war ein perfekter Tag.

Robin wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er und seine Kollegen von Winspector hatten den ganzen Morgen gearbeitet. Es war nicht die typische Arbeit, der sie sonst nachgingen, sondern eine wesentlich erfreulichere. Ein Bekannter des Chiefs hatte ihn angerufen und gefragt, ob sie nicht bereit wären an einer Aktion zur Verschönerung eines Schulgeländes teilzunehmen. Sie waren natürlich sofort dazu bereit gewesen.

Und so fanden sie sich unter vielen Eltern, Großeltern und Kindern wieder und halfen überall. 

Junko war gerade dabei einen Schmetterling an der Turnhallenwand vorzumalen, wäre eine Gruppe Kinder dabei war neben ihr bunten Blumen and die Wand zu malen.

Der Chief half beim Fällen alter Bäume. 

Walter und Brian transportierten junge, aber nichts desto trotz schwere Bäume und Paletten an Blumen entsprechend den Anweisungen des Schulgärtners. Zum Leidwesen von Brian wurde Walter extra bewundert, da er die Kübelpflanzen auf diverse Terrassen und Dächer fliegen konnte.

Nonoyama und der Computerclub der Schule katalogisierten den gesamten Schulgarten, so dass es später leichter sein würde sich zu erinnern was wo stand und wie es gepflegt werden sollte. Denn selbst wenn es einen Schulgärtner gab, so sollten doch die Kinder sich weitestgehend selbst um ihren Schulgarten kümmern und aus ihren eigenen Fehlschlägen und Erfolgserlebnissen wertvolle Erfahrungen sammeln.

Die Kochgruppe hatte sich gegen die Ikebanagruppe durchgesetzt und sich der Hilfe von Hisako versichert.

Und sogar Yuko hatte kommen wollen. Robin musste sie extra von ihrem Gewächshaus abholen, wo sie einige Pflanzen als Geschenk für die Schule vorbereitet hatte. Der Schulgärtner hatte schon angekündigt sich unbedingt mit ihr austauschen zu wollen, sobald sie mit ihren Arbeiten hier fertig waren.

Robin betrachtete seine eigene Arbeit, mit mehreren Vätern hatte er Bänke und Tische aufgestellt, so dass die Kinder in Zukunft bei gutem Wetter im freien würden essen können. 

Aber nun waren alle Tische zusammengeschraubt und alle Bänke ordentlich verankert. Walter und Brian waren auch fertig, denn sie kamen mit einer Gruppe Kinder im Schlepptau zu ihm.

„Robin, wir sind fertig. Der Fußballclub hat uns zu einem Spiel eingeladen. Dürfen wir mitmachen?“

Die Kinder sprachen enthusiastisch ihre Zustimmung aus. Robin wusste auch nicht was dagegen sprechen sollte, aber der Gärtner machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ah, nicht so schnell. Die Bäume und Blumen mögen zwar alle gepflanzt sein, aber nun müssen sie ordentlich gegossen werden, damit sie auch gut anwachsen.“

Niedergeschlagen schauten die Kinder, Walter und Brian all die unzähligen Pflanzen an, die darauf warteten gegossen zu werden.

„Das dauert ja ewig“, jammerte Brian.

„So kommen wir nie zum Spielen“, pflichtete ihm Walter bei.

„Vielleicht geht‘s schneller. Ich habe da eine Idee. Walter, Brian, kommt mit mir.“

„Okay, Robin.“ „Okay, Robin“

Die Roboter waren nur kurz verschwunden, dann kamen sie mit ihren Wasserwerfer-Feuerlöschern wieder, an jeden war ein Gartenschlauch angeschlossen und sie machten sich daran alle Pflanzen ausgiebig mit Wasser einzusprühen. Natürlich waren sie vorsichtig, nicht irgendetwas das Wasser nicht vertrug, wie die Computer der Computergruppe, mit Wasser zu besprühen, aber zur großen Freude der Kinder beschränkten sie sich sonst nicht nur auf die Pflanzen, sondern machten sich einen Spaß daraus alles zu wässern, was nicht schnell genug aus ihrer Reichweite lief. Immer und immer wieder liefen die Kinder in ihre Nähe nur um kreischend davonzurennen, wenn die Roboter sich zu ihnen drehten.

Robin dagegen machte sich auf zu Hisakos Kochgruppe, genau wie etliche andere der Erwachsenen, sie alle hofften schon vor dem großen Picknick einige Leckereien ergattern zu können.

Es war ein wichtiger Teil von Winspectors Arbeit, dass sie nicht nur Verbrecher jagte, sondern hin und wieder auch entspannten und sahen, wofür sie sich eigentlich so einsetzten. Und wo konnte man es besser sehen als hier, wo die Eltern und Großeltern sich angeregt unterhielten, während ihm Hintergrund das glückliche Lachen der Kinder zu hören war.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
